[unreadable] An estimated 3.75 billion drug administrations were made to patients in United States hospitals in 1998, of which approximately 10% received their medications as liquids through an enteral feeding tube (EFT). This number is growing. Despite a vast drug pharmacopoeia, and sophisticated medication distribution systems, the availability of liquid medications is limited. Less than 28% of oral drugs available in the United States are commercially available as liquids, and there are significant gaps in several important therapeutic categories. Increasing penetration of point-of-care automated dispensing in institutional healthcare much more readily supports solid drug distribution, putting additional logistical pressure on liquid drug distribution. Thus institutional caregivers still must "liquefy" capsules and tablets at the bedside for over 55% of the liquid medication needs of their patients - millions of doses - by "bash and smash" techniques. This extemporaneous compounding of liquid medications has significant problems impacting caregiver efficiency, enteral tube failure, and safe and effective administration of [liquid] medications; problems unremedied by pharmaceutical manufacturers, pharmacy intervention, or legacy drug-crushing devices. We have devised an innovative device and process capable of rapidly liquefying a majority of the solid drugs for enteral administration. The tabletop appliance would allow a caregiver close to the bedside to rapidly liquefy solid medications just prior to administration. Phase I has demonstrated feasibility of the method and apparatus. Phase II will continue engineering development of a prototype device, and assuring the chemical and pharmaceutical stability of liquefied drug products. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]